The Ghost King Teaches
by Nyxoso
Summary: Nico Di Angelo wasn't the best demigod, or the best at being a person, or really the best at anything really. But for some reason he was chosen to be a teacher. At Hogwarts. And so he and his new boyfriend Will Solace are whisked away to the other side of the Atlantic ocean. Harry Potter and his friends aren't sure what to make of the new teacher. But they sure as hell are curious.
1. Chapter 1

Nico di Angelo was having easily the easiest day of his life. He was walking around with his boyfriend, checking on campers, things were great for him. Chiron then had him called into the Big House as he was walking around with Will. When Nico walked into the Big House after getting a kiss on the cheek from Will, much to the embarrassment of the son of Hades, he hadn't expected Chiron in his wheelchair to be sitting across the ping pong table from a man who looked like he was about to step through the threshold of death. In other words he was really old.

"Ah, Mr. Di Angelo, it is good to see you." Chiron said smiling at the young male.

"Chiron," Nico greeted looking at the old man before turning back to the centaur, "Who is he?"

"Right I suppose introductions are in order," Chiron said turning to face Nico, as the old man stood walking over to Nico, this was the first time he truly got to look at the older man and saw a twinkle in his eye as though he was thinking of something funny, he had a long purple robe on that he had to pick up in order to walk without dragging the robe on the ground. His white beard fell down to around where NIco supposed his hips were. "This is Professor Albus Dumbledore. He is the Headmaster at the school Hogwarts."

"Hello Mr. Di Angelo." Professor Dumbledore said smiling at the slightly shorter teenager, sticking out his hand to shake "I'm very happy to meet you, my eldest friend Chiron has told me quite a bit about you, and I think you're perfect for my proposition."

"I've heard of you. Ghosts of wizards have told me about you. And I've heard of this Hogwarts. Although Grindelwald has said quite a bit about you the most." Nico said shaking the hand of Dumbledore. He then looked at the older man with a pit of caution, "What proposition do you have?"

"Ah Old Grindelwald, he was once a dear friend," Dumbledore said seeming very sad to Nico, "But that is the past, I'm here to talk about the future."

Dumbledore returned to his seat as Chiron turned back to the table, and Nico sat at the head of the table looking at the both of them. Chiron seemed nervous all of the sudden as they got closer to Dumbledore asking Nico what he was going to ask.

"Now as you know Mr. Di Angelo-" Dumbledore started.

"Nico will be just fine Headmaster." Nico corrected.

"Sorry, Nico as you know I run Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," seeing Nico nod Dumbledore continued, "And I'm sure you've also heard of the war we are currently going through, against Voldemort.'

Nico growled at the mention of the name, "That arse, cheating death. He's the underworld's most wanted."

Dumbledore smiled as he saw the young man's response to the name. "Correct he has cheated death. And has come back officially. Unfortunately the wizard population at large doesn't believe that he is back."

"Right. So what does this have to do with me?" Nico asked not understanding what he's being asked to do. Keep Voldemort from coming back? His dad tried and if a god couldn't he certainly couldn't.

"I am getting to it," The headmaster said with a twinkle in his eyes, "As I was saying the Ministry of Magic, our government has gone on record saying he is not back, and due to it being a student at my school who claimed Voldemort is back they have decided to step in."

Dumbledore seemed angry but he was geniously hiding it. But Nico did pick it up.

"Anyways," Dumbledore said, "As I do not set the curriculum and teachers actually make their own curriculum I can't tell her what to teach. She's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, one of the more important classes, especially in these times now. And I've seen what she plans on teaching, which is nothing, just theory."

"So she's setting them up to fail essentially and die." Nico said bluntly.

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, which is why I'm here, I want to offer you the position to be a teacher. To teach the new class called Defense Against the Dark Arts Without Magic. A class that will teach students how to fight when they can't use magic."

"So a physical combat class, huh?" Nico said it not registering the other part of what the Headmaster said, "That's smart, if they can't use magic or get their wand taken away they'll be able to protect themselves still, it's geni- Wait what do you mean you want me to teach it?!"

"Who better to teach combat using weapons and fists than someone who's had to survive for years using those methods?" Dumbledore stated, "Chiron recommended that you be the teacher."

Nico turned to Chiron now, "Why me? Certainly Percy would be better suited? He's also better with people."

"Because Percy has said he refuses to go on any other quest unless it's end of the world big." Chiron said truthfully. "And he won't be around much anyways, he plans on finishing high school then going to college with Annabeth."

"Fair enough." Nico looked thoughtful as he contemplated his choices. Sure he could teach people how to fight and protect themselves, probably. I mean he wasn't that bad at communicating as much now, he still had some trouble, but he was getting better. But what about Will? And how in his dad's name was he supposed to explain this to Will? Nico hadn't told anyone, including him, about the wizarding world because he wasn't supposed to.

Nico sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Fine, I agree. On a few conditions."

"Name them." Dumbledore said as though he expected this.

"Firstly, my doctor Will Solace gets to come with." Nico said.

"We have a perfectly good nurse at Hogwarts Mr. Di angelo." Dumbledore said.

"I told you Nico would be fine to call me," Nico said, "and secondly he is a… special doctor." Nico said not knowing how to word that he wanted to bring his boyfriend with him. He didn't know if wizards held prejudice against homosexual people, he hoped not but in honesty he didn't know enough about them.

"Nico, you don't have to skirt around the fact you want your boyfriend to come," Chiron said very bluntly as Nico's face turned red before he then glared at the centaur. Chiron put his head in his hand as he sighed, "Dumbledore is also gay."

Nico turned to the old wizard who shrugged sheepishly and waved.

"Okay then fine, I want Will to come because he's my boyfriend, and he actually is my doctor. I don't let any of the other Apollo kids heal me, and not just because he's my boyfriend." Nico spoke quickly his face had a blush across it.

"Alright I suppose he can come and help you teach and be a nurse in the classroom just in case." Dumbledore said, "Anything else?"

"Only two more things." Nico said, "I get to keep my sword on me, and I don't have to change into any robes or other clothes that aren't my own."

"I suppose that can be arranged to be allowed, it is unorthodox but you are an unorthodox person," Dumbledore said smiling.

"When shall we be leaving?" Nico asked putting his elbows on the table.

"In an hour, you will be spending a week at the Order of The Phoenix's headquarters until classes start." Dumbledore said, "I will be back then, please get ready and inform this Mr. Solace."

With a _crack_ Dumbledore had disappeared leaving Nico and Chiron alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico wasn't exactly sure what to think of his new quest/mission/job thing he was given. Nor was he sure of which of those three it was. It sounds like a quest, go to a place, do a task, come back to Camp Half Blood. But it is a job and he is getting paid, he thinks, Dumbledore wasn't very clear on that.

Nico shook his head and walked towards the Hades cabin, as he passed the Apollo cabin he yelled out for Will who then followed Nico as he walked back to the cabin. As the two walked Will began to ask questions.

"What did Chiron want? Is it a new quest? Can I go with you? Even if I'm not allowed to I'm going anyways. I'm your doctor, so you need me there. Plus I'd miss you." Will spoke as fast as the sun chariot as he continued asking Nico questions and saying that he wouldn't let him go alone.

Nico on the other hand was quiet until they reached the Hades cabin and pulled the still questioning son of Apollo into the cabin.

"Will, dear,I mean this in the nicest way possible, shut up." Nico said, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Since you gave me a kiss I'll forgive you for that." Will smirked as his boyfriend pulled out a suitcase and Will's face dropped. "So you did get a quest?"

"Not technically," Nico said purposely deciding to be vague, smiling inwardly, "it's more like a job, for the next year."

"A year?!" Will shouted, "The hell type of job is that?"

Nico turned to Will, "It's a teaching job, in Britain."

Will's eyes bulged, which almost made Nico laugh, and then he looked very sad, which almost made Nico stop not telling Will that he was allowed to come, "When do you leave?"

"An hour," Nico said, then smiled, "Thankfully I won't be alone. So go pack Co-professor. Oh also we are teaching wizards."

"What?!" Will yelled out loud.

\- One Hour Later -

It had taken an hour to tell Nico all about wizards and his reason of not telling him since demigods and wizards weren't supposed to meet each other. Which Will understood that, and so after they had talked for a while about the wizards, then they realized how close it was to when Dumbledore was coming and the two rushed to get their cases packed.

As they finished up a knock was heard on the door of the Hades cabin. When Nico opened the door Will was surprised to see a rather tall man in a robe with a long beard and glasses that had eyes that look like they'd seen everything behind them. The man smiled at the two and walked into the rather dark cabin.

"Good day Nico and I take it you are Mr. Solace?" Dumbledore said directing the last part to Will.

"Yes, sir." Will said shaking the older man's hand, "Thank you for allowing me to join Nico."

"Well, of course, it was after all one of his conditions for coming to teach at my school." Dumbledore said smiling as Will turned to his boyfriend who was scratching the back of his neck and looking anywhere but Will.

"What? I needed my doctor." Nico said sheepishly.

Will just smiled and grabbed Nico's hand. Dumbledore smiled at the two.

"Shall we then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Nico and Will said at the same time.

Dumbledore grabbed the arm of Nico who was holding Will's hand still. Both held onto their suitcases as they disappeared from the Hades cabin with a _crack_.

\- Number 12 Grimmauld Place -

Harry Potter was not having a good time before the new school year started. First he's been labeled a liar by most every other wizard. And instead of the boy who lived he is now the boy who lied. He and his annoying cousin were attacked by a Dementor, which then almost caused him to lose his second home of Hogwarts. Thankfully for him though at his hearing in front of the Wizengamot Dumbledore came in and defended him against the Ministry.

Now Harry was helping to clean up another room in the childhood home of his Godfather, Sirius Black. According to them Dumbledore was bringing someone to the house, whom nobody knew who that person was. They were just told to prepare for another new arrival.

As they finished up the room, Fawkes the Phoenix burst in and dropped down a letter, before disappearing again. Molly reached down and picked up the letter.

"What's it say?" Sirius asked as Molly read.

"There will apparently be two people joining us instead of one," Molly answered Sirius, before her face scrunched up, "Apparently they'll be sharing their room, and bed so we don't need to do much more."

"What's with the face?" Moody asked.

"Well what if they get up to something?" Molly said her mother side coming out.

"Make sure they don't then." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

Molly just shook her head at the man then she walked away back towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. As they did there was a noise as Number 12 Grimmauld place was revealed so people could come into the building. Everyone including Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny ran down the stairs to see who the two new people that were being brought were.

Everyone was shocked to see Dumbledore standing there with two boys both roughly the age of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Please everyone welcome Mr. Nico Di Angelo and Mr. Will Solace." Dumbledore said smiling, "They will be staying here until the school year starts then going to Hogwarts with the others."


	3. Chapter 3

Nico had no idea how they were going to get to Britain from Camp Half-Blood. He definitely wasn't expecting to simply appear there after a loud _crack_ just like the one he had heard when Dumbledore first ever disappeared. They were suddenly on a street that Nico noticed was called Grimmauld Place. Or he assumed that was the name, his dyslexia made him read it as Gimauldr aclep. Sometimes he wondered if his dyslexia was just deciding to screw with him at all times. He'd heard the name of the street before from, what was her name again? Something LeStrange. It's where some members of her family had lived for a long time, they had a different last name though, it was- Wow where did that come from. Stupid adhd.

"Nico?!" Will yelled and brought Nico out of his adhd caused rambling in his head.

"What? No need to yell." Nico said looking a bit annoyed at being yelled at.

"We've been trying to get your attention for two minutes." Dumbledore said.

"Oh," NIco said as his face went a light red from embarrassment. "Sorry, my mind kinda wandered." Nico then looked around and noticed two things, the first was that the Number 12 home was missing in between the 11th and 13th ones. The second was throw up at Will's feet and Will looking sickly.

"Are you okay Will?" Nico asked worriedly going to his boyfriend's side.

"It's a side effect some people experience when apparating, especially for the first time." Dumbledore said, "I'm surprised you didn't even seem fazed by it Mr. Di Angelo."

"Well it felt similar to shadow travel." Nico said then got an annoyed tone in his voice, "And I said call me Nico."

"Sorry, sorry." Dumbledore said smiling sheepishly. "Now come on let's get to Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Nico and Will had actually both noticed that there was no Number 12. Number 11 and 13 yes but the building between the two looked like there'd never even been plans for a twelve.

"Here," Dumbledore smiled and moved his wand and the building seemed to split apart as a new home. Dumbledore turned and smiled seeing the shocked faces that both Nico and WIll had on.

"Magic is awesome," Nico and Will said under their breath.

"Shall we go in?" Dumbledore said smiling.

The two demigods followed Dumbledore into the home and they saw a sight they weren't really expecting, they knew there'd probably be quite a few people, but not as many as they saw, there was a clan of gingers as they saw, then a bushy haired brunette girl, a boy with black hair, glasses and a lightning bolt scar.

There was another man in a type of suit, he had an air about him that made both Nico and WIll straighten, their demigod senses telling them to keep an eye on him. Next to him was a man of similar height with long shoulder-ish length hair. From the kitchen came another two gingers, probably the mom and dad of the ginger haired children.

"Please everyone welcome Mr. Nico Di Angelo and Mr. Will Solace." Dumbledore said smiling warmly to the crowd of people, "They will be staying here until the school year starts then they'll go to Hogwarts with you all."

Nico scanned the kids quickly, as they were the ones with the strongest reaction, the black haired boy was looking suspiciously at the two especially Nico for some reason. Nico decided it wasn't too big a deal he was use to such things because of being a son of Hades. The frizzy haired girl was looking inquisitively at the two, almost as if trying to take in as much information as possible from how they looked and stood.

'Kind of a Sherlock Holmes vibe to her' Nico thought to himself. 'Or a child of Athena, but brown hair and brown eyes mean a definite no to that.'

All the redheads were definitely all a family. The two, he guessed oldest of them all, were a mother and father. Then there came twins, with mischievous looks that could give hermes kids a run for their money. The next was standing near the black haired kid and the brown haired girl, obviously the three were friends. Slightly behind the three was a younger girl, and Nico assumed youngest, with straight red hair.

The other two looked rugged. Not necessarily in appearance but you could tell they had been fighting for a long could definitely relate to them in that regard, although they'd probably been fighting longer than he, simply because of the age difference. One was well kempt and seemed like he'd put extra effort in today, this was the one Nico and Will had a strange feeling about but couldn't put a finger to it. The other one had a similar feeling but it was more a friendly one. This man was not nearly as well kempt and had long hair that seemed slightly tangled but had clearly been brushed.

It was at this point in Nico's observations he realized he missed everyone telling him their names. In order to save himself in any capacity he tried to come up with something.

"Hi, thanks for welcoming us. I'm Nico this is Will." Nico said in a sort of strange voice that made it so those keenly listening knew he hadn't actually been paying attention.

Will sighed, he had caught the note in his boyfriend's voice and spoke up now, "Sorry Mrs. Weasely," Nico noted that must be the redhead's last names, "Both me and Nico suffer from ADHD, Nico more so and so he spaces out quite often. He didn't mean to seem rude he was probably just caught off guard."

The wizards turned to the raven haired boy who was scratching his neck and looking down apologetically. The woman Nico presumed was Mrs. Weasely, as she was an older woman and also had a wedding ring on, came up to the two boys and smiled.

"It's quite alright dear, My name is Molly, and there is my husband Arthur Weasely," pointing to the man with red hair towards the back and she continued pointing naming people, "Those two there are Fred and George, then there's Ron and then Ginny up there. Next to ron is Hermione and then I'm certain you know Harry Potter," The bespectacled kid looked sheepish at her words like he didn't want them to know him," Then Sirius and Remus are up there at the top of the stairs."

After she had finished Nico was simply scratching his head trying to think.

"Something wrong Nico?" Will asked, which perked the others to see the smaller of the two's motions.

"I'm trying to think of where I've heard Harry up there's name. You say I should know him Molly but I honestly don't know who he is." Nico spoke rather bluntly much to the shock of those around him other than Dumbledore, Harry and Will. While Harry didn't know the reason why the pale kid with black hair he was glad, one it semi-relieved the worry he had that maybe the Nico kid was or is a Death Eater, he had seen a black mark on Nico's arm and at first thought it was His mark. But with all of Nico's confused or sheepish actions he got a decent enough look at it. It was definitely not His mark.

"To be honest I've no clue who he is either." Will said looking at the bespectacled wizard. "Are we supposed to?"

"How the Bloody Hell wouldn't you." Ron said loudly which was followed by a don't curse from Molly, but ron continued, "He's the Boy Who Lived."

"Ronald they're obviously American they probably don't know about our war with him." Hermione hissed out at Ron. "Are they transfer students Dumbledore?"

"Something akin to that." Dumbledore said cryptically smiling. "Anyways the Order must have a meeting before dinner starts, Would you three mind showing Nico and Will to their room?"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione nodded as Nico and Will grabbed their suitcases and walked up the stairs behind them. Wondering what would happen this year.


	4. Chapter 4

Outrage was all that was heard in the room the Order of the Phoenix had decided to hold their meeting. The Order was all yelling and questioning Dumbledore's motives and thoughts about bringing children in to the Order.

"What were you thinking, Dumbledore?" Molly yelled out at the older wizard.

Dumbledore raised his hands and waited for the other currently present members to quiet. It took a little time but eventually everyone quieted down and Dumbledore stood up.

"I know the two are young, but they have more experience in fighting and war than most of us in the room currently." Dumbledore said, and when he saw some members start to speak up, he put up his hand, "Now many of you would disagree with me trust me. Both of them have fought in two wars within the past five years alone."

"While I find that hard to believe, why are there two of them? Wasn't there only meant to be one." Remus asked Dumbledore.

"There was, but one of the conditions Mr. Di Angelo had to join us was that his doctor Mr. Solace had to be allowed to come." Dumbledore explained.

"So it was the younger looking one who was meant to originally join us." Sirius spoke up now, "Why? What makes those two different from other wizards that could've joined us."

"It's the fact that they aren't wizards that makes them important." Dumbledore said, as outrage once again, filled the room.

"Muggles?" Arthur asked thinking of asking them what exactly was a television, "And they'll be going to Hogwarts as you said."

"THey aren't exactly muggles either." Dumbledore said as people quieted down to hear what they were, "They're demigods. Children of mortals, women in both of their cases, and Gods. Specifically Greek Gods, Nico is a child of the God of the Underworld, Hades. Will is the son of the sun God Apollo."

All the currently present members of the Order sat confused, the same thoughts going through their minds. 'Was Dumbledore being serious about this? Were there Gods and Demigods?'

"So this is what they'll be doing while at Hogwarts and what they'll do here at the order." Dumbledore said looking to the other wizards in the room.

\- Line Break -

"So here's your room." Harry said showing the two new arrivals to the attic room. "Sorry it's way up here, but we have a lot of people here currently."

"Don't worry about it I've definitely been in worse positions of living." Nico said laying his suitcase next to the bed and laying down his hands resting behind his head , closing his eyes. "This bed could be better but it's still not bad. Let me know when dinners done, I'm starving."

"Sorry about him, he's never been much of a people person." Will apologized to the trio of wizards, "I've been trying to make him more social but it's a process."

"It's okay, I can get not being social." Harry said, "Also do you want another bed? In a note that Dumbledore sent it said you'd share a bed but I don't think he knew you were both guys."

Nico opened one of his eyes and looked at the trio, "One bed will be perfect for us, thank you though."

The trio looked confused but decided not to pry about it, and instead turned to Will as he seemed the more chatty of the two.

"So where are you guys from?" Hermione asked always more inquisitive than the other two.

"New York." Will said, "Though Nico is originally from Italy."

Nico thought of speaking up to tell Will not to divulge too much about them. But he knew Will was smart enough not to just outright say, 'We're demigods'. And while he didn't agree with some of Will's choices, namely dating Nico (self-esteem was not one of Nico's strong points) but Will was more often right than wrong.

"Really interesting," Hermione said interested, "So you two must have gone to Ilvermorny then?"

Nico and will looked at each other and both were thinking, "What are we supposed to say?"

Thankfully the two demigods were saved by Molly Weasely yelling up at them all for dinner. "Dinner's on, everyone come down please."

"C'mon Nico you need your food." Will said smiling and taking his boyfriends hand.

Nico sighed and stood up before going and standing in a corner enveloped in shadows. "Well let's go, but I'm not walking all the way down there." Nico said.

"Nico don't you da-" Will said before they both disappeared into the shadows.

"Why can they do magic outside of school?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Probably because they're American wizards," Harry said as the three exited the room.

Hermione shook her head, "No American wizards also have to follow that law, that's a universal law across the world."

As they walked down the stairs Ginny joined them all.

"Where are Nico and Will?" She asked the others.

"Already downstairs I presume." Ron answered, "They apparated or something downstairs."

"Great we have another two people like Fred and George in the house just apparating all over the place." Ginny sighed.

At the two boys names they appeared right next to the four younger teens.

"Hello everyone," Fred said, which George then copied.

"Where are those two lovebirds?" George asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh please it's quite obvious. How close the two stood together, them only wanting one bed, plus their interactions. They're lovers." The two twins had taken turns naming the reasons before finishing the sentence together.

The four younger ones still thought it wasn't true but what did they know? The two were very odd.

"Did you guys see? Nico had a black tattoo on his forearm." Hermione said, "Do you think there's a possibility of him being a, y'know."

"He had a tattoo on his forearm?!" Ron said, "well I got the feeling he might be just because of how he looks. But that's just more proof."

Harry shook his head, "No the tattoo he had wasn't his mark. I got a pretty good look of it when he was wondering who I was. It's some symbol with lines under it and then some letters."

"Weird. Although it's also weird how opposite the two of them are, Will seems more happy and upbeat while Nico looks," Hermione thought for a second, "Depressed? I guess?"

The six people walked into the kitchen and saw that Moody had finally arrived to Grimwauld place. His false eye scanning over the two newest arrivals. Will seemed nervous under the scrutinizing eye. While Nico seemed unbothered, like Moody was nothing to him. Or maybe not nothing to him, but he definitely wasn't scared or frightened by Moody.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked to each other. They could tell that this was going to be an interesting few days before school started.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico was not at all shaken by the grumpy looking older gentleman with the false eye that seemed to have a mind of its own. In fact, on a scale of What the Dad to meh, whatever, this Moody guy was easily under the meh; more of someone to pass over and then keep on going. Will seemed to have a different opinion than Nico on how weird this guy was as Nico could see the panic setting in on his boyfriend.

Nico moved his hand under the table and grabbed Will's giving it a bit of a squeeze as reassurance, that if this guy tried something, Moody would be facing the judges of the Underworld very soon afterwards. The remaining people of Grimwauld Place who had not yet arrived soon did and Moody went and sot on the other end of the table and started a conversation about something nonsensical with Arthur. But Nico could tell that fake eye was still trained on the two demigods.

Everyone sat down and food zoomed around and set itself down on the table in several positions around the table. Nico had never seen so much found on one table before. Even at Camp Half-Blood there wouldn't be this much food. Everyone could've had two servings of everything and there'd still probably be leftovers. Nico nor Will couldn't place names on some of the dishes, perhaps because they were some British cuisine neither had tried yet. But they could see turkey, green beans, beans, a ham, it looked like a Christmas feast.

Everyone dug into the grabbed a healthy amount and had to resist the urge to tell the guy named Ron, if he remembered correctly, that he shouldn't eat so much as it wouldn't be healthy. Nico grabbed a small amount of food much to Mrs. Weasely dismay, but then Nico grabbed a little more as Will gave him a look of, "If you don't eat more I will force food down your mouth." While Nico had made a lot of progress on getting better he still wasn't exactly super healthy when it came to eating. Seeing Nico grab at least a little more food made Mrs. Weasely calm a little and the feast went on, everyone having their own conversations.

"So Nico and Will, how old are you guys?" Harry asked, genuinely curious, the two seemed far older than the three Gryffindors but they looked about the same age.

"Oh, we're sixteen." Will answered always the more sociable one.

"So you're in our year then?" Or that's what the two demigods thought Ron was saying with his mouth full.

"Manners Ronald," Hermione interjected. "But I'm happy to hear you'll be in our year then you'll at least have some people you know since you've transferred."

"I agree," Nico said interjecting to what Will was gonna say, "We're looking forward to it."

Nico then whispered to Will, "They clearly don't know we're teachers, let's let it be a surprise."

Will shook his head thinking to himself, 'Nico can be mean sometimes.'

The rest of the meal went on like this. The trio of gryffindors asking the two young demigods about their lives, and they're education. Nico and Will gave answers that satisfied their curiosity but also were vague enough to irritate Hermione. Harry asked if they could see Nico's tattoo and once Hermione, Ron, and Harry saw the SPQR and the other symbols they knew for sure it wasn't the death eater's mark.

"Where'd you get that?" Ron asked.

"A camp I go to will do these tattoos for you." Nico said. "Sometimes you don't get a choice on if you get one or not. But since I didn't go very often I got a choice. But I decided to get one."

"Interesting a camp would give tattoos to younger people." Harry said. "Never heard of something like that."

"It's a Californian thing." Will answered. "I go to another camp in New York, we get these camp necklaces and a new bead each year we go." Will said showing the necklace..

"Where as the camp I have gone to adds another line to your tattoo." Nico said indicating each of the lines on his tattoo., "But I have also gone to the New York one, so I got the necklace as well."

"American's are weird." Ron said, which earned him a smack from Hermione with a 'Don't be mean' added to it.

Nico and Will just laughed. Will was happy to see that Nico was being this friendly with people. It may only be because Will is there but Nico was getting better with socializing and it was obvious.

As dinner wrapped up and everyone got up putting plates away and leaving the kitchen area the three Gryffindor students noticed Will and Nico stayed behind and began to talk with Mrs. Weasely. They were confused but figured they were just going to say thank you for the meal. When the three were standing in the living room waiting for the two and instead Mrs. Weasely came out looking pleasantly surprised they got confused, she normally would be using magic to clean the dishes still by now.

"Mum, where are Nico and Will?" Ron asked.

"They insisted they payback my kindness and basically pushed me from the kitchen saying they'd do the dishes as I'd obviously been working hard." Mrs. Weasely said with a smile on her face. And she smiled and went to do something else the others didn't know what.

"Should we ask if they want some help? Or if they wanna come hang out after they're done?" Harry asked.

"I 'spose." Ron said. Looking a little depressed at how his mother had talked about them offering that like she'd expected someone to do it at some point.

"I'll go tell them." Harry said walking to the door with the other two right there still, as Harry approached he heard the voices of Nico and will through the door.

"Nico we are perfectly capable of washing dishes with our own hands and it's a nicety to offer help to people helping us out. And we don't need to use powers like you are now." Will said muffled by the door.

"Yes but this makes it easier and frees us to do other things." Nico said

"Like wh-mph" Will was cut off randomly and Harry opened the door to talk to them, the sight he saw was not one he thought he'd see.

Nico and Will were standing at the table Will's bottom pressed against it with Nico's hands on either side of him and their lips were connected and eyes closed. As soon as they heard the door had opened the two jumped apart and started gaping like fish trying to come up with anything to say. Harry wasn't necessarily surprised mostly because of Fred and George's talkings earlier about the two. Harry then noticed that there were five skeletons doing the dishes at the sink and they'd actually already almost finished in the two minutes since Mrs. Weasley left the room.

"Umm," Harry hadn't felt so awkward in his life, one he didn't know what to say and two the skeletons had also started to look at him with their empty eyes. "I was just gonna say we're going to mine and Ron's room, if you want to join us when you're done."

Nico and Will just nodded in understanding the blush on their face that had been rising reaching a peak hearing Harry try to talk normally after seeing them. The skeletons also went back to work. And harry quickly closed the door and swiftly walked away with Ron and Hermione traveling behind him, wondering what happened to make Harry's face red and to make him rush away from the Kitchen.

As the three walked up the stairs hermione and Ron asking what happened they got to where Fred and George were currently standing.

"You guys were right. One hundred percent correct." Harry said walking to his room with Ron and Hermione trailing behind him about to be told what he'd seen.


	6. Chapter 6

As the three young wizards went into Harry and Ron's room, they were surprised to find Nico and Will already there. They soon came to the realization that it was probably the shadow magic Nico could use that they had used to go down to the kitchen earlier. The three kind of awkwardly waved Harry more so than the other two since he still hadn't told Ron and Hermione what he'd seen in the kitchen.

"Hey Harry," Nico said a sly smile on his face, "We need to have a talk about what you saw in the kitchen."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Nico gave a go on look to Harry while Will looked at his boyfriend like 'Why are you like this sometimes?'

"The two were kissing when I went in there, hence why I said to Fred and George they were right that these two are dating." Harry said quickly and Ron and Hermione looked between the two men in front of them still not entirely able to believe it.

Nico and Will looked almost shocked at Harry and a bit offended. And given the attitude Nico has had with some of the more threatening looking and acting of the members of the Order (Moody),he was a bit afraid of how Nico would act when he feels offended.

"Wow, Me and my boyfriend locking lips like a normal couple is what you think I want to talk to you about?" Nico said, "is it really that uncommon here? Or do you guys just have an issue with it?"

" issue at all mate," Ron said quickly as he saw some anger in the other man's eyes at the end of his question.

Harry and Hermione shook their heads quickly as well to say they had no issue, plus with one of the most notorious wizards now back and at it again, they had no time to be questioning other's sexuality's and such. SO perfectly fine with them.

"No harry that wasn't what I wanted to talk about." Nico said sitting down on a bed. "I wished to talk to you about my little helpers and how you can't tell anyone about them. Until I decide to show them of course."

Harry then remembered the other part of what had shook him so much when he had caught Will and Nico kissing, the mini skeleton army that had been doing the dishes.

"What about these two? No offense you guys, but you two both know you'll both question me till my ears fall off about what it is we're talking about." Harry said feekling a bit bad for telling his best friends that.

Hermione and Ron looked like they were about to disagree but gave it some thought and nodded that 'Yeah they'd probably do that.'

"Fine." Nico smirked and snapped his fingers, from a nearby shadow a hand reached from the floorboards and soon a human skeleton stood before the three wizards. The skeleton had armor and held a small sword that was sharp enough to rip through the skin of a person in an instant.

"Tell anyone about this power of mine," Nico chuckled, "And you'll meet the end of that blade."

All three wizards nodded and Nico snapped again. The skeleton dissolved after saluting Nico and went away and Nico stood up Will right behind him.

"Oh Mrs. Weasely said to get to bed early and get some rest," Nico said turning to the three wizards as he left the room, "Gotta go to some Alley or whatever so me and Will can get some supplies."

With that the darker dressed of the two demigods left leaving Will alone with the three.

"Don't worry about him, "Will said, "He wouldn't actually kill any of you. Even if he wanted to I wouldn't let him. He just likes putting on this super tough guy act to people he doesn't know too well. Get to know him and he'll drop it for the most part."

"Thanks for the advice." Harry said.

"Yeah it's appreciated,." Hermione said, "Though I'd like to ask questions about his ability to raise the dead, no wizard should be able to do that."

"It's a thing in his family," Will said, not technically lying to the wizards, "Anyways, we had actually planned to stay here and hang out for a bit, but when we were told that we'd have to get up early, we decided to go to bed early since still on New York time y'know? But yeah anyways, don't even think about the threat, it was more a joke, especially can't be hurting students before the first day of school even." Will smiled and siad his goodbyes and left to go back to his and Nico's room.

"Did you guys notice Will called us students?" Hermione asked, "Rather than classmates?"

"Now that you mention it he did say that." Ron said scratching his head. "What do you think it means?"

"Whatever it means I can tell this year is going to be a very strange one." Harry said.

Nico and Will were some of the first up the next morning mostly on account of inability to sleep, for several reasons, but for Nico it was mainly because he'd used his powers too much the day before and at least once an hour he'd turn just slightly into a shadow scaring the Hades out of Will each time.

"Oh hello dears." Mrs. Weasely said smiling to the two young boys who were on the couch, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, had a lot of issues sleeping," Nico said, "on New York time of course."

"Would you like some breakfast? Before the others get up and eat the lot of it?" She said kindly in her motherly tone.

"That'd be lovely, Mrs, Weasely." Will said smiling.

As quick as she'd left Mrs. Weasely brought back two plates with bacon and eggs and toast on them and gave them to the young demigods.

"So, pardon my asking if this is rude, but can," Mrs. Weasley was now sitting in a chair nearby and was looking around for any extendo-ears or any of her children, "demigods, use magic." The way she said demigods was very quiet like even after looking around she still wasn't quite sure if none of her the children were around.

"I imagine Dumbledore told you about us?" Nico said eating his eggs to which he received a nod. "Honestly, I don't know. I figured we could stop by wherever it is you guys go to get wands and we could see if it'll work for us. If not, then ah well. Then I found this key in my bag with a letter saying to show it to you as well as a list of things we should get,"

Nico handed the key to Mrs. Weasley and she took it surprised.

"Looks like you both got a joint vault in Gringotts our Wizard bank set up by," Mrs. Weasley looked at the letter, the looked shocked, "By as it says here Lord Hades and Lord Apollo."

"Well glad to know our dads aren't letting us go into this world broke, hopefully," Will said smiling, "I brought fifty drachmae with me too, not that I really expected them to be useable."

"Well I could probably go ask my dad if they actually gave us money." Nico said standing.

"Nico," Will said putting his arm on his boyfriend's shoulder and pulling him back onto the couch, "No powers using for the next two weeks, you used them too much yesterday."

Will had a face on of if you argue with me I will not let you kiss me for a week, or at least that's the threat Nico thought of in his head, what Will was actually thinking he didn't know.

"Yes Dr. Solace." Nico said puting as he sat back slumped., "Well now I really hope we can get wands."

"Don't you guys already have wands?" Ron said yawning as he did as he just came down the stairs, Hermione and harry right next to him.

Nico and Will looked to each other and Nico quickly thought up something they hoped they'd believe.

"Well when we," Nico had to think for a second for the term Dumbledore used, "apparated here it being such a long journey, our wands accidentally fell out of our pockets and got lost on the way here."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "Oh yeah, I've heard that can be a real hazard during long trip apparations, hence why they say you shouldn't apparate more than a few kilometers."

"Precisely, but yeah we need to get new wands because of that." Will said, surprised the BS lie Nico pulled from nowhere actually worked.

"What else you guys need to get?" Harry asked.

Nico looked at the list and thanked Dumbledore or whoever made the list for making it in ancient greek, "Just some books, the wands for us, potions stuff; oh we get to learn potions cool, and then a pet if we so desire which I will not because animals hate me."

"Why are you surprised you get to learn potions?" Hermione asked now after she had come back with her own food now.

"Oh in America you don't really choose what you do and don't learn more what you seem to be best at." Nico said impressed with his own lying skills today, Will was also pretty impressed with the ease he was lying about stuff neither had any clue on.

"How strange." Hermione said getting that thinking look on her face, much like the daughter of Athena the two knew often had.

"Alright enough questions," Mrs. Weasely said, "Everyone eat up, we got a long day ahead of us. So get ready soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Nico and WIll were shocked to say the least when they saw how they were to go to Diagon Alley. Shadow travel or by pegasus was standard for them, but fireplaces? That was a new it was actually a pleasant way of travelling. Much better than apparating.

The first step was to go to Gringotts bank, which all were surprised with the vast amount of money Nico and Will's fathers had left them in the bank. As well as the amount of weaponry. There were swords, spears, machetes, daggers, celestial bronze knuckles and everything in between.

"What's with all the muggle weapons?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Me and Will are well-versed in muggle weaponry." Nico explained, grabbing a random sword and swinging it around.

Mrs. Weasely looked uneasy seeing this young man wielding a blade. And Will made Nico put it down to make her feel better. And they finished grabbing the money they would need for everything they'd need to buy.

Nico and Will were also discussing something quietly to themselves which the three Gryffindors were curious about but didn't ask. The three also saw them quietly flirting, they could only tell they were doing so because of Nico's blush.

"Guess Nico gets embarrassed easily." Ron said smirking at the young demigods discomfort of his boyfriend's suddenly fell over as a tendril of shadows tripped him. It appeared that Nico had heard him.

Will noticed the shadow tendril and smacked Nico and berated him on using his powers after he told him not to for a while. Nico apologized and made a joke about a doctor and the conversation went away from the berating it originally was. They smiled at each other as they kept talking and Will stole a quick kiss from Nico when Mrs. Weasely wasn't looking.

"I think they're cute," Hermione said mostly to herself but Harry and Ron heard it and thankfully for her Nico did not. Only one person was allowed to associate him with the word cute, and it was the one currently doing so quietly into Nico's ear.

They made there way to the wand shop Ollivander's and walked in. An older man awaited them behind the counter and he looked surprised seeing Nico and Will.

"My, my," Ollivander the wand maker said smiling, "It's been a long time since I've seen your kind here."

"Americans you mean?" Will said looking at him like don't say anything about us.

Ollivander seemed to understand the situation seeing the other wizards with them and Nico and Will's looks as he simply smiled and simply said, "Of course, after all there are plenty of good wand locations there."

As he looked up and down at Nico and Will and came around the desk much quicker than his old age would have suggested using a tape measure on them measuring random parts of their bodies, like arms, legs, fingers, and nose. Ollivander then moved back to the back of the shop and came back with several boxes of wands.

"Try this," He handed Will a wand and Will swished it, and things shattered all around him.

"No no." Ollivander quickly took it back and gave him a new one.

This same pattern happened for a few more wands before Will took one and rays of light poured in through the windows miraculously fixing the damage Will had already done. Ollivander nodded, and smiled happily. "Alder wood, bendy, 10.8 inches, core of dittany stalk. A rare wand core type, perfectly suitable to healing magic."

Ollivander winked at Will like he knew something everyone but Nico didn't know. Will nodded along to Ollivander's explanation and looking to his wand with curiosity in his eyes, wondering how easy it actually would be to heal the wounds made by monsters with magic. Ollivander turned to Nico and began to give him wands to try that resulted in the same damages to the shop as Will's wand trying had.

That was until they got to one last wand, much like Will's wand something huge happened with Nico's final wand. Shadows encroached on everybody in the shop feeling like a physical weight on them as the air's temperature lowered drastically, everyone but Nico's breath starting to show. Just as quickly as it came the feeling went away for everyone.

"Pine wood, bendy, 11.7 inches, core of lethifold tooth, only useable by wizards with near-death experiences." Ollivander said looking at Nico inquisitively.

Nico looked at his wand almost like he didn't want it anymore. Of course he would get a wand that has some connection to death. Nico didn't notice but Will did that the other four people with them looked at Nico oddly like they couldn't believe what Ollivander had said about near-death experiences.

Nico and Will paid for their wands as the group stayed in silence thinking on the two demigods wands, as they were odd wands. The cores were very rare for wizards. The only talking that was done was between Nico and Will and Ron, Hermione and Harry knew it wasn't anything serious, as Nico's face was red and they were smiling, meaning they were probably flirting.

As they moved to go into the bookstore Nico and Will bumped into someone as they were moving out of the way of some other new person they had bumped into was one Harry and his friends new well. His platinum blonde hair anyone could have seen from a mile away if they knew it. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Move out of my way you," Draco said looking at Nico and Will showing a disgusted face at being touched by the two of them, Draco's face soured more when he saw Harry and the rest of his trio.

"Leave them alone Malfoy." Harry said stepping up next to Nico and Will, even if Harry wouldn't necessarily say they were his friends now he still wouldn't let Malfoy bully them before they even got to school.

"Got some new Half-blood friends, i see Potter?" Draco said assuming Nico and Will only had one muggle parent based on their odd clothing.

What Draco didn't know was that Nico and Will were Half-bloods, just not the type he was thinking of. And the two immediately went into a defensive mode as they thought he was onto them.

"They're Americans and they aren't Half-bloods," Harry said more trying to get him to back off of them even if he didn't know what their blood line was, but him saying this also put the two demigods at ease. Because it meant there was another form of Half-blood in the wizarding world.

"Americans?" Malfoy said sounding more disgusted by that then he was about them being anything like Half-bloods. "That's even worse, there filfthy country and stupid education is worse than anything even Hogwarts could do."

Will and Nico decided to step in then, not for anything like protecting the wizarding schools in America, afterall they'd never been, but to stand up for there home. Nico placed his hand on Draco and he seemed to exude a dark pressure on Draco that he felt in his very bones but no one else could.

"What did you say about my home?" Nico asked his voice calm, he may not have been a born American but after a few years and time spent with Will he has come to love the place and call it his home. Mostly the places he's taken Will to for dates, but still.

Draco had lost all of the color in his face. The power he was feeling from the slightly shorter boy felt like the weight of the sky was being put on his shoulders. He composed himself slightly turned up his nose at Nico and Will and turned away from the two leaving without another word. Though as he left he tripped and fell on his face, a similar shadow tendril as to what tripped Ron had tripped Draco as well. And unlike when Nico had done so with Ron, Will did not chastise Nico and looked satisfied.

"Let's get our books, me and Nico are gonna need ancient greek books though." "Will said still smiling and taking hold of Nico's hand. Will knew that while Nico preferred Italy over America he did enjoy America more now, mostly for the fact that Will was in America. But Will was glad Nico had stood up for his own homeland.

The other three student wizards all nodded a little dumbfounded. They'd never really seen someone make Draco so afraid that he didn't even dignify them with a snide remark. Knowing now more than before this year was definitely going to be an interesting one.


End file.
